


Cannibal's Labyrinth

by whispers-in-the-chrysalis (RenJaegerjaques)



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Reel Hannibal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/whispers-in-the-chrysalis
Summary: My fanart drawn as a contribution to reel-hannibal 2019, inspired by the movie Pan’s Labyrinth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Reel Hannibal 2019





	Cannibal's Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> I simply couldn’t resist to depict Hannibal as Faun and Abigail as Ofelia, as I think there’re so many parallels that can be found in the relationships between these characters.


End file.
